


Something Soft

by tigris45



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, I need creativity to start flowing again, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marrige, Short, extremely soft, proposal, so sorry about this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigris45/pseuds/tigris45
Summary: Jamie can't believe this day has finally come. Tyler is beautiful as always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry this is so short and soft. I need to get my creativity flowing again. @gottalovethatloki hopefully this gets some creativity flowing for you too! This work was inspired by this [this](http://brosillustrated.tumblr.com/post/155329991616/there-was-no-feeling-out-phase-between-us) on Tumblr.

Jamie remembers the day he first saw Tyler. It was that goddamn awful day where it was way too hot and humid, and Tyler’s had just been traded. He had one suitcase dragging behind him and a small duffle hung over his shoulder. He looked like a mess, and totally not prepared for the Texas, summer heat. 

Jamie smiled timidly at him, with a little half wave. Tyler perked up instantly. It was like Jamie made his day by being there or something. Before Jamie could say anything, Tyler dropped his suitcase handle and wrapped Jamie up in a hug. He tucked his head in Jamie’s chest and didn’t let go. At first, Jamie was a little shocked and flustered, but it didn’t take long for him to wrap his arms around Tyler and just hold him. They stayed like that much longer than any two people, no matter their relationship, should stand hugging in an airport baggage claim. 

Finally, Tyler pulled away. He looked like he’d been through shit. His eyes were puffy and red. There were dark circles underneath. It looked like he hadn’t eaten a real meal in days. His shoulders were hunched, but there was this sparkle in him now, a little bounce to his step. Jamie will always remember that moment. 

He remembers every moment with Tyler. He was so giggly from the beginning. It was infectious. You couldn’t not laugh when you were around him. There was no “feeling out” period. They just clicked. Everything felt right with Tyler. Every joke, every laugh, every pass, every night spent drunk, every night spent sober. They were roadie roommates forever. No one questioned it. Jamie and Tyler were practically attached at the hip. Jamie wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Jamie remembers when Tyler’s friend, Brownie, (or the other Tyler) brought Marshall down after the trade. Jamie had never seen Tyler so happy in his life. Just like his laugh, Tyler’s smile was infectious. He couldn’t help but beam as Tyler played with the pup. Tyler loved that dog, more than anything in the world. Marshall was everything to him. He probably meant more to Tyler than hockey. 

Tyler was such a jokester. He could get the entire team laughing the day after a hard loss. He did so on multiple occasions. Some might think he never took anything seriously. But, Jamie knew better. He saw the focus and determination in everything Tyler did. (He didn’t look the way he did for nothing.) He had such an ease about him. No one on the team ever questioned his authority even without the A or the C. He was just as much a captain as Jamie. 

Before Tyler really knew what was happening, Dallas was home. And for Jamie, Tyler was home too. Tyler was always around, or Jamie was always at Tyler’s house. Home was wherever Tyler was, for Jamie. Tyler never got frustrated or upset that Jamie was always there. (Probably because he was always there at Jamie’s place too.)  
Jamie and Tyler became household names together. They talked about the future way too much. (Jamie knows because it annoyed Jordie more times than he can count.) They talked about the future of the Stars, where they could take the club together. (And they did, several times.)

Jamie can remember every single, individual time he got lost in Tyler’s eyes. He would swim for what felt like hours in his liquid chocolate eyes. He can remember the exact pristine sound of his laugh. (Maybe it’s because he heard it last night.) He can remember the sound his breath makes when he’s talking to fast in Jamie’s ear on the bench. He knows exactly how each one of Tyler’s muscles can move. 

He can’t remember when he started falling for Tyler. Maybe it started the first moment he saw him at the All Star games before he got traded. Maybe it was later. Jamie will never really know. He does remember the feeling. He remembers the feeling of falling everyday as he realized it would never be. He remembers the look in Tyler’s eyes when he smiled at Jamie, but it was never for Jamie.

He, unfortunately, remembers the night he embarrassed himself, by getting really, really fucking drunk and told Tyler how he felt. He’d never felt that kind of embarrassment in his life. He fled when he realized the words had actually made it past and didn’t just stay in his mind like he thought they would. 

A day later, Tyler came creeping. (Jamie had been sure he’d never see Tyler again except on the ice. Damn, was he wrong.) Tyler was shy at first, looking as nervous as Jamie felt. He never did say anything that day. He just kissed Jamie and things went from there. 

He remembers their first official date. He remembers how shy Tyler was about the roses he brought to Jamie’s house. (It’s nothing a small, chaste kiss couldn’t remedy.) It was awkward, at first. The only thing that had really been awkward between them. But, once they got past the initial shock of it all, things flowed like always. Nothing felt different. Except, everything was. Everything was so much better than before, because they were together. And, hopefully, they would be for a long time to come. (That is also about to remedied.)  
He will never forget the feeling of Tyler. Never in a million years. It’s burned into his skin, every particle of his body. It’s not something he ever wants to forget.

He remembers winning cup after cup with the person he loved most in the world. Nothing can compare. Nothing. Especially after. 

He remembers the nerves when he spun that ring in his finger. He will never forget the look on Tyler’s face when he presented it. He will never forget that amount of love he saw there. He will never forget the tears that came streaming down. He will never forget the home crowds’ reaction when they kissed. He will never forget the feeling of kissing Tyler at center ice. Never. Not in a million years.

He takes a deep breath and smiles at Tyler, dressed in a white suit with a green tie. He tries not to cry as Jordie squeezes his shoulder. When Tyler finally gets to him, he shakes hands with Paul and hugs Jackie before they take their seats. Jackie is already crying, but what’s to be expected from a mother on her son’s wedding day. 

With that, the ceremony begins. Jamie’s really grateful for the rehearsal last night. He doesn’t hear a single thing that’s being said. All he can see is Tyler. Those deep, beautiful eyes. That soft, but calloused hands in his. The blush that’s making its way up Tyler’s neck in embarrassment. (In his defense, that are a lot of people there.) 

Tyler turns to coach (who else would wed them?) and nods. He smiles at Jamie, before starting in on his vows. “Jamie, I can’t tell you how much you mean to me. All these years together have built a bond stronger than any in the world. I will never forget that first day, and how much it meant for you to be there for me. It was like nothing in the world. Our friendship was more than I could’ve asked for. This, here today, was more than I could’ve ever dreamed. I know I’m not perfect.” He chuckles a bit. “I know you’re not perfect, but we fit together perfectly to create someone who is. Without you in my life, I feel like I would fall apart. But, here, today, I know that we will create a bond, so I know I will never have to worry about it again. There will be injury. There will be sickness. There will be job and there might be a little more glory.” Their family and friends chuckle. Tyler takes another deep breath to settle himself. “But, through it all, I know you’ll be there for me, no matter what. You always have anyway. I love you, Jamie Benn, and that will never change.”

Jamie has to take a hand away from Tyler to wipe a tear from his eye. He knows it’s his turn now. He takes a deep breath and in that moment, decides to forget the carefully constructed words he spent hours slaving over. They couldn’t describe the way he feels about Tyler. He takes another deep breath and starts. “I remember the first day I saw Tyler. It was a goddamn awful day where it was way too hot and humid…” Jamie goes on. By the end, he knows he’s blabbing, but Tyler’s practically sobbing, along with everyone else in attendance. Jamie doesn’t know how he’s still talking, with the tears that are streaming down his face. “And, now Tyler, I will remember this day for the rest of my life and long after. You’re the only one to make me feel like this. I can’t promise to be perfect, but I will be there for you, and I will help you and hold you up. I will make you feel safe and loved. And that’s all I can ask in return. I love you, Tyler Seguin, and that will never change.”

It takes a moment for the room to settle. Coach, even, has to wipe a few tears from his eyes. “The rings?”

Jordie’s son, only four years old, comes forward with a pillow with two small gold bands. Tyler and Jamie each take a ring.

They exchange rings as coach speaks. Again, Jamie doesn’t really hear what’s going on. Jamie can’t look away from Tyler’s face, even has he puts the ring on his finger. 

“Tyler, do you take Jamie to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Tyler nods. “I do.”

“And, do you Jamie, take Tyler to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Jamie nods. “I do.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls. I now present to you, Mr. Jamie and Tyler Benn-Seguin. Boys, you may kiss your husband.”

Jamie doesn’t have to be told twice to swoop Tyler up into his arms and kiss him. The crowd cheers, just like the day Jamie proposed. They break away, much later than they should. 

The rest of the wedding is like going through the motions. Jamie doesn’t let Tyler leave his side. They have their first dance together. They cut the cake. Jordie gives a god awful speech that everyone laughs at and eventually, upon Tyler’s prompting, hurls fistfuls of cake at him. 

Finally, it’s acceptable for them to leave. They say their good-byes and head out. 

They’re tucked back in a big soft bed in a hotel. The next morning, they depart for their honeymoon. Right now, this is exactly where they are supposed to be. 

“Jamie,” Tyler sighs before slipping to sleep.

“Hmm?” Jamie answers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jamie kisses Tyler’s sweaty forehead and the slip to sleep, happily married for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sexual scene after the wedding added later. Didn't want to do that now, but I might not either. Comments are always welcome and appreciated! You can find me on Tumblr at @hockeymylovemylife! Please send prompts my way! Always looking for new stuff to write!


End file.
